Summer Lover
by Michellebelle
Summary: my first fic. Draco And An original Charactor. draco is in love but cannot face it because his father forbids it. new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... I wish I did... I just like the play with the characters every so often**.

Chapter One

"I swear these first years get smaller and smaller every year" Ron said as he Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express,

"No Ron, you are just getting taller…_AGAIN!_" Hermione corrected him.

"Ok we're not even there yet and you two are already arguing." Harry said. "Lets get a compartment," he said in a hurry, noticing their stares. "I think this is it". They made their way to the last compartment, which, to their surprise, had someone in it. This girl, whom neither Harry nor Hermione recognized, looked to be about their age. She had long dark blue hair and striking green eyes. She saw them standing there and she smiled.

"Ron?" She asked.

"OMG, it that you Amy?" Ron said startled.

"It sure is. Who else would it be?"

"Mom didn't tell me that you'd be coming here"

"She did Ron." Ginny said as she appeared in the compartment doorway "You were probably too busy eating to notice. Why are we all standing in the doorway? Amy doesn't bite…hard"

"Oh be quiet Ginny"

"Ok so introductions. This is Amy. She is mine and Ron's cousin and I have known her all my short life." With this Ginny sat down and started to read her book. Everyone stared at her for a minute before Hermione spoke up.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet both of you. What year are you guys in?"

"We're both in our sixth year. What about you?"

"Same, but I'm only supposed to be in 5th. I got moved up in my first year."

"Hey, you never told me you were smart" Ron said insulted.

"Again you are always to busy eating to notice anything" Amy said teasing him.

"Where did you move from? You can't be from here because we would have met you before?"

"I'm from Canada. My mother was really depressed after my father died so we moved back so my mother could be with her sister, Mrs. Weasley."

"Your dad died? How tragic. You're just like potter. You two should get married" Draco Malfoy sneered as he appeared in the doorway.

"You must be a Malfoy" Even though she knew who he was, she wanted to have a little fun.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Aren't all purebloods supposed to know each other?"

"Does that make you a pureblood? Then how come I don't know you?"

"Oh you do Draco, or should I say…mini Malfoy" Only one person in the whole world knew that nickname for him.

"Amy?" Now he remembered. She looked so different. This was Amy. He could see it now. But…wow. This was his Amy. This was the girl that he was in love with. He would still be dating her if it weren't for his father.

"Good job. You can remember simple little facts," She said sarcastically. She knew who he was and oh did her know her. She was so in love with him last year and now…he was the reason that she agreed to go to Hogwarts. She thought it would be great to be here with him. But just a few days before she was set to leave, he broke up with her.

"Well I am sorry. You look…different from the last time I saw you." And it was true. Last time he had seen her she had long strawberry blonde hair. Back then she looked a lot like her cousins. But now… she looked like a whole new person.

"Well I needed a change. So I dyed it" she shot back. Luckily he hadn't noticed the piercing yet.

"Draco" Pansy cooed from behind him. "Come on. I found a compartment."

"So…" Amy said looking him up and down "You should go. Don't want to keep Pansy waiting"

"Fine. Lets go pansy." And with that he was gone. The compartment was quiet once again. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her with questioning looks but never said a word.

"Is that…?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny. That is who I told you about" Amy sighed. It was taking all of her not to cry. She really didn't want to tell any of them right now. She and Ron were never that close and she didn't even know Harry or Hermione.

"So anyways," Ginny said to try and get the conversation going." What house do you think you will be in?"

"Oh I already know that. I went down to Hogwarts last week and put the hat on…"

"And?" Ron asked impatiently

"Well I was very happy at first, (she glanced at Ginny) but now…" she sighed "I'm a Slytherin. I'm one of those foul, low, cruel, witches." She broke down crying. Nobody even cared why. They all just comforted her.

"You're not like them," Ginny said.

"Aren't Griffindor's and Slytherin's not supposed to talk to each other?"

"Stop that!" Ron said, very irritated "You're still my cousin. And nothing nor nobody is going to stop me from hanging out with you or talking to you. And besides, it would make dinner at my house kind of awkward." Amy laughed at this.

"Thanks" Amy could not believe that none of them wanted to know anything. Not even Ron. Maybe moving here would not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For the remainder of the train ride, they talked about school and the girls talked about some, well, girl stuff. When the time came to change into their uniforms, Amy once again began to feel like an outsider. The others were all in maroon and gold but she was in silver and green. She was out of place with these people. She did belong in Slytherin. She was one of them.

"Come on Amy it is time to go." Ginny said and then the others left the compartment. People just kept walking by, not giving her a second glance. When Draco walked by with Pansy he smirked at her and gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek before continuing forward. She felt her heart break once more. How as she going to be in the same house as him? Harry suddenly came back to the compartment.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her

"Yeah, sorry, I was just…nothing. Come on, let's go." And they left the compartment. Strangely enough, Draco and Pansy were not far ahead of them. Harry noticed them and how Amy acted around them. Something in Harry's mind just clicked. He understood it all now. Something had happened between Draco and Amy. Something along the lines of what had happened to him and Cho last year. Amy and Draco? He would never have believed it possible. Well he could because she was pretty and smart and nice and funny…

"Hold it Harry. She is Draco's ex. Malfoy's ex. Don't even think about it. She is also Ron and Ginny's cousin."

'Harry? Are you ok?" Amy asked him. He was looking kind of funny right now.

"I was just thinking about…" he trailed off.

"What?" she knew that right now she did not have the time to talk to him as they were fast approaching the others at the end of the train. "I'll tell you what, tonight at 10:00 p.m. you are going to meet me in the owlry ok?'

"How are you going to get there without being caught?"

"I don't think you're the only one with an invisibility cloak" after looking at the puzzling look on his face she giggled and finally told him that Ginny had let it slip once.

"Oh ok. 10:00 in the owlry it is"

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Ron asked as the exited the train.

"So how many of you can see those?" Amy asked

"Harry can but none of us can. How come you can see them Amy?" Ron asked her right back.

"My dad Ron" Amy was getting irritated with him by now. The rest of the ride was very tense. Amy wanted to talk to Harry about earlier and he could not stop thinking about her and Draco. Ron was very embarrassed and Ginny and Hermione were too involved in their books to care.

"You know Harry? I think my little sister is becoming a bit too much like Hermione." Ron said. Harry laughed and then went right back to thinking about Amy.

When they arrived in the great hall Amy said good-bye to her new friends and headed to the Slytherin table.

"Amy" Draco called "We saved you a seat." It was of course a seat right beside him and Pansy. In between them in fact.

"No thanks. I'll just sit…"she looked around and soon discovered that there was no where else.

"Looks like you will have to sit here" Pansy sneered. She was all giddy and twinky. Amy really did not have any other choice, so she 'put her best foot forward' and sat down.

"So Amy…" Draco began but Dumbledore cut him off with his start of term speech.

"This speech always last forever, doesn't it?" Pansy asked Draco.

"It sure does. Sometimes I just want to…" tragically Draco could not say what he had wanted to do because Dumbledore's speech ended right there and the food appeared on the table like always.

"How come you are in this house? You don't belong here." Pansy snapped at Amy. So Amy, being her non-Slytherin type self, took her fork and jammed it into the table right between Pansy's fingers.

"Oops, I missed. Try again?" she asked with a smirk and then she got up from the table and marched out the doors. Once she was out of there and some of the sudden anger had worn off she realized that she did not know where she was going or what the password was. She was very shocked when she heard the door open behind her. Even more shocked to see that is was Draco.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing that you just did to Pansy. That is not like you."

"How do you know me? You know nothing about me."

"How can you say that? How can you stand there and say that after all these years I don't know you?"

"Maybe because you really don't!" And she was gone once again. All Draco could do was stare after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy just kept walking. She was so furious at Draco. How could he even think for a moment that he knew her? If he had known her, he never would have broken up with her. He would know how much it hurt her to see him and Pansy together. And he would have known that the only reason she came to Hogwarts was so that they could be together. She was so involved with her own thoughts that she didn't hear Pansy and Draco heading towards her. She turned around when she finally realized the shrill squeak behind her was Pansy.

"What? Are you following me now?" Amy asked

"Why would _we_ follow you? Pansy sneered. If this had been any other girl Draco would have let Pansy go at her, but not Amy.

"We're heading for the common room." Draco said quickly. "I assume you don't know the way or the password, so I'll lead you?" More of a question then a demand. Pansy did not like this but she had just got Draco back from the girl standing in front of them and she was not going to test her luck.

"No thank you. I'm not going back to the common room right now. If you truly want to help me you can tell me the password now."

"Okay." It was like watching a brother and a sister, who hate each other try and be civil, very fake. "The password is Potter stinks." He whispered, "Are you sure you're going to be able to find it?" He asked

"Yes, I'm sure I can get some one, maybe Harry... to help me find it later." And for the third time that night she left Draco standing there.

"Come on Draco, Forget about her." There was something she was trying to say, and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I've got something for you…" She said moving closer to him. He could feel her behind him, almost touching.

"In my room…" Now she was right be hind him her hands on his shoulders whispering seductively into his ears.

"Something I've been… saving for you." Why could he not just go with Pansy and be done with Amy?

"Draco?" Pansy cooed.

"Not tonight Pansy." And he headed off in the direction Amy had left.

Harry just watched as Amy left the dinning hall. What had Draco said to her? He was about to get up and go after her when he saw Draco follow her out of the room. Maybe it was not him? 'I should still go after her' he thought.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not feeling very well." Harry said as he excused himself. When he arrived in the Entrance Hall he could see no sign of Amy, only Draco. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him so he quietly went up stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. It was too early to meet Amy, so he decided to go up there and write a letter to Sirius so he said the password and went up stairs to get his cloak, some parchment and some quills, then headed for the Owlry. He was surprised to see Amy there. She was equally surprised, she had been crying because of Draco. They just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Wow, this is kinda awkward." Harry said unsure of his words.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"What?"

"Something one of my friends used to say." She said quietly.

"You miss them huh?"

"Very much so. I thought it would be better then it has been."

"Because of Draco?"

"Mostly, yes."

"That's what I thought."

"Is it that obvious?" She said with a little laugh. He was so easy to talk to.

"Well it only was because I went through the same kinda thing last year."

"Oh yea?"

"Well I don't think it was quite the same. She never looked at me the way you looked at him tonight."

"Well we were in love. Or so I thought…"

"If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Well then, I'll start at the beginning. I met him six years ago, just before he came here. His father had decided to come on holiday in Canada and we were the only pureblood family that they knew so they stayed with us. And, I don't know what it was… just… something about him. I could talk to him about everything and nothing all at the same time. He told me everything, he even told me about Hogwarts and how it would be better if I was there. And I believed him. Every summer he would come back to see me. We wrote throughout the year. We didn't start "dating" till his fourth year. He asked me out just after the Yule Ball, after that "horrid night with Pansy" as he put it. We were inseparable, other then the distance of course, he was my first… everything." Harry could read the look in her eyes. "I though this year would be great. So the last time he came this summer, after I found out I was coming here, we… I told him everything. He was there for me when my dad died. And now I come here and see him like this… This is not the Draco I knew… Not the Draco I fell in love with."

"When did you guys break up?"

"About a week ago. I tried to convince my mom to let me stay in Canada but she wouldn't let me. And now I'm here." She just sat there looking at him, his eyes were so amazing, like emeralds. They were enticing. She didn't even realize it when she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't even stop her. Little did either of them know that Draco was right outside the door. He had remained still until right now. How could she be kissing him? Without thinking it he took a step forward and stepped on a branch or something because before any of them knew it Harry and Amy had both stopped kissing and were both staring at Draco, who was staring back at them with cold fury in his eyes. After what seemed like forever, Amy spoke.

"How long have you been there?"

"Whole time." He answered coldly.

"So you are following me?"

"Why would I do that?" He sneered.

"I don't know, why were you listening?"

"I wanted to hear all your lies."

"NONE OF THOSE THINGS I JUST SAID WERE LIES!"

"Yes they are."

"Oh yah? Which parts?" she said almost hysterical.

"For one, Things are better now you're here. Two I have not changed."

"Right… Anything else?" She was so fed up, she didn't care anymore.

"I never stopped loving you." It was his turn to walk away, leaving her with her jaw to the floor. She could not believe it. No way he could still love her. Was he not just kissing Pansy?

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I will be." She looked at her watch. "Whew… well its getting late I'd better head back. Oh no.."

"What?"

"I forgot my cloak."

"That's okay. Mines big enough for two."

"Thanks." She said as she got under his cloak and headed towards the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to Emmelz who typed this all out for me… because I am lazy lol**

When Amy arrived in the Slytherin common room she was surprised to see that Draco was not waiting for her, Not that she wanted him to be. Well maybe she did. He still loved her, how could that be possible? He broke her heart. He never told her why though. But it was way to late now. He was with Pansy, and she was…

"Your room is that way." Pansy interrupted her thoughts. "You're sharing a room with Millicent and me. And some other person."

"Okay" Amy followed her sleepily. Their room was huge. It was pained green and silver with a serpent in the shape of an S on the door. There were four beds. One was occupied by a snoring Millicent.

"She sleeps through everything. There is no need to be quiet." Amy was so surprised at this room. The beds were queen, maybe even king size. Every bed had a canopy that was silver and shiny, the posts had a serpent wrapping around it, the blankets were bright green and fuzzy.

"This is amazing." Amy exclaimed.

"Meh, it's nothing really, you should see Draco's room it's even bigger than this. And he sleeps alone, most of the time." Amy noticed the hints but wasn't going to lower herself to Pansy's standards.

"Where is all my stuff?" Amy asked.

"Under your bed. You'll find a trunk, should have your stuff in it."

"Thanks." She went to her bed and got out her trunk. She kept digging until she found a sack. She pulled it out, she changed into her pajamas and said goodnight to Pansy. She crawled into bed and opened up the sack. Pansy had turned off the light so Amy got out her wand and mutter 'Lumos'. Over her bed now was every letter Draco had ever sent her. She kept them in order from the very first one which told her all about Hogwarts, to the last one, this was the one she was looking for. The moment she saw it a hot tear rolled down her face. She opened it to see if there was something more to what he said. It was cold letter. Unlike the others in a way she could not seem to put her finger on. Why did this one not seem right? What was it about this letter? It was definitely Draco's writing but it was not his words. How could he be this cold if he still loved her? She read and re-read the letter until she could no longer read. She looked at her watch and it was 3 am.

"Oh my gosh. I'm never gonna be able to wake up in the morning." She shut off her light and lay down. But she could not go to sleep. She couldn't shut her brain off. She could not forget his last words to her. She finally dozed off around five am.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Get up lazy head!" Pansy yelled. "Time for breakfast." Amy groaned and rolled out of bed. She hit the floor with a loud 'Thump' and went right back to sleep.

"Get up," said Pansy in that fake sweet voice of hers, "Or I'll pour water on you."

"Fine, fine I'm up." And with that she sat up.

"Our first class is… Potions, Professor Snape appointed me as your… 'guide' if you will, we have most of the same classes together except Care of Magical Creatures, I don't know why you signed up for that, and Defense Against The Dark Arts, The teachers for both of those classes are dreadful."

"So I… We have potions?"

"Double potions, and then you have DADA and Transfiguration."

"Okay so let's get going."

"Um You need to get dressed."

"Oh right.." And she closed her curtains and got dressed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They went down to breakfast late and ate quickly. Amy waved to Harry and looked around for Draco. She could not see him anywhere. When they arrived at the class room she was glad to see Harry and Hermione. Not so glad to see Draco though. Pansy took her up to the front of the class to meet the teacher.  
"Professor Snape? May I introduce you to Amy." Pansy said sweetly.

"Yes, I know. Please take a seat Pansy. Amy you can sit next to Draco." 'great' she thought. Lucky Draco was only a seat away from Harry. Amy took her seat and smiled at Harry.

"Take out your books and read chapter one. This class is not going to be easy. I will prepare you as best I can so you can pass your exams. Begin" The assignment then appeared on the board and the class got to work. That morning was terrible. All they did was read and work on an essay. "Three rolls of parchment by next Friday." She was glad when she had lunch next. She really wasn't that hungry so she went to find Harry.

"Hey Harry. Wait up!" she called after him.

"Hey tough class eh?"

"Very. Listen I'm not very hungry. Do you want to go for a walk later?"

"Actually Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were all going to eat by the lake. If you want to join us…" Harry asked timidly.

"That sounds great!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the lake. She meant it in a friendly gesture but Harry took it as something more. They met up with Ron, Ginny and Hermione at the lake and they talked about their morning.

"What do you guys have next?" Amy asked.

"Me, 'Mione and Harry have DADA." Ron answered.

"I have Herbology." Ginny said sadly, wishing she was with the rest of the group. Being the youngest sucked.

"I have DADA too!" Amy said excitedly. "What do you guys have after?"

"I have Arithmency." Hermione proudly said.

"Ron has Divination." Ginny said.

"Mum wouldn't let me drop it after I got an "O" on my O.W.L… How I did though is still a mystery!"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures." Said Ginny.

"What do you have Amy?"

"Transfiguration." Said Amy, "with Pansy…"

"It won't be that bad be that bad. McGonagall rocks. And I'm in that class." He said timidly.

'He sure does get quiet around me' Amy thought. "Sounds awesome!" Amy started to think her classes weren't going to be too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last of the pre-typed one :(...i shall work on this more i promise! > **_

They had a great lunch and when it was time to go to class they all said good bye to Ginny and started to head towards their class room.

"Who's the teacher?"

"He's a good friend of ours." Said Ron. They shared a strange look.

"What?"

"You've met him before Amy." Ron said. "He's a pure blood, but not a popular one."

"Who is it?"

"Sirius Black!" They all said together.

"What! But I thought…?"

"He survived" Harry exclaimed. "But during the summer he just showed up and Dumbledore needed a new teacher, and Sirius wanted to come back to Hogwarts any ways…"  
"So now he is our new DADA Professor." Hermione concluded.  
"That is so cool."

…

"Professor?" Harry said as he walked into his Defense class.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor Black answered.

"I would like to introduce you to Amy."

"Oh my god! Is that really Amy!" Amy blushed. "Wow when I last saw you, wow you're so grown up!"  
"Thanks… Professor." Amy laughed

"Take your seats" Sirius said in his best Canadian accent. Harry Hermione, Ron and Amy all sat in the front of the class.

"Now…" Sirius began but he was interrupted as the door burst open and Draco walked in.

"Afternoon Mr. Malfoy," Sirius sneered, "Take your seat." There was only one seat left, Right next to Amy. "Now Malfoy!" He scampered to his seat with out a word.  
"As I was saying. Many of you have heard of me. I am Professor Sirius Black." Gasps were heard from around the room. The biggest coming from the front of the room, where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Amy were sitting quite enjoying themselves. "Yes, I know. But as most of you should also know I was released. I am and was innocent. Now…" and the lesson began. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Malfoy. He seemed like he was being forced to endure torture. Amy was getting fed up with his comments.

"If you don't like the class why don't you just leave?"

"I need this class to become an Auror."

"Why would you want to do that? They fight dark wizards like you and your father."

"Cause maybe if you can believe it. I'm not like my dad. I hate dark wizards and I want to get rid of them just as much as you do Potter. Now If you would shut up maybe I could learn something."

"Professor? I'm not feeling well. May I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes Amy. Get the work from Potter later."  
"Thanks." She gathered her things wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Harry. She left the room but didn't go to the Hospital wing.

Meanwhile back in DADA Harry was reading her note.

"I'm going by the lake." Was all it said.

"Professor?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry?" Harry waked up to Sirius' desk and asked him if he could go check on Amy. He of course let him go. Harry left to go find Amy. 'tell you later' he mouthed to Ron and Hermione. And he was off. He was running to catch of to Amy. What had Draco said to her? She didn't seem like the kind of person to lie to a teacher over a guy. When he got on to the grounds, he couldn't move, he was frozen on the spot. He could se her sitting by the lake, he could tell, even from a distance, she was crying. 'Move feet, move before she leaves!' but they still wouldn't move. Nothing he could do would make them walk towards her. She was getting up. ' MOVE!' this time they did and they ran the full length between them.

"Amy!" he called to her. He closed the gap between them in seconds she collapsed into his arms.

"I can't do this." She sobbed. "I can be around him. I just cant." She sobbed in his arms for ten minutes before she calmed down.

"Feeling better now?" Harry asked her.

"Much. I don't know what came over me." she said as she sat down. "a voice in my head was telling me to get out of there so I did. I just couldn't take being around him any longer. Every time I see him I keep thinking 'this is not the Draco I fell in love with, this is not who I am still in love with." She was starting to get all worked up again. Harry just gazed into her eyes. He was falling for this girl, falling hard. This Slytherin girl. Draco's ex girlfriend.

"Harry?" She asked, boy was she pretty.

"Harry?"

"yes?" She started crying again. "I just can't go on with out him. I can't see him with Pansy, especially after what he has told me. He hates her. He is just going out with her to make me jealous.. or.. you don't think he really loves her do you?"

"After I saw you and him last night. He still loves you. But do you still love him."  
"No I don't" She lied. She was starting to like some one else. Harry and her sat there forever. They talked about everything other then Draco, Pansy, or love. They even decided to play "Truths" a muggle game played when you want to find out more about a person. Amy found out that Harry had previously loved Hermione but used Cho as a cover for that. Harry learned all about her life back home, her friends, how she loved the muggle past time acting, she really liked talking to harry about this stuff. (muggle stuff) because he knew all about it.

…

Amy felt so much better after talking to Harry. But she still hurt all over. Now she had another voice in her head. Harry's. His was reassuring and comforting, warm and Friendly. But of course Draco's was in there too. Much opposite of Harry's his was cold and angry. Each voice was vying for her attention, but she couldn't understand either one of them.

"Come on we don't want to be late." He extended his hand to her and she took it. They walked to class in silence. Amy as feeling much better until for the fourth time today walked into a class room occupied by Draco.

"come on, we'll sit over here." Harry said as he steered her over to a table where Dean and Seamus were sitting. Draco glared daggers at her and Harry.

'You're the one who broke up with me, remember?" she thought. 'It's too late now.' She was going to go out with Harry and there was nothing he could do about it. She sat down next to Harry and smiled at him.  
"Is this class hard?"

"Not too hard. If you have trouble you can always ask Hermione. She got 101 on her exam."  
"You're really lucky to have a great girl like Hermione." Seamus said. He hadn't meant it the way it came out but to Amy it sounded as if Harry already had a girl friend. Something at this moment struck her. She hardly knew anything about Harry and his life. Maybe he did have a girlfriend and she didn't know it. Maybe she was going to get Hermione mad at her and she would lose everything.

"Amy?" Harry was staring at her with deep concern.


	6. Chapter 6

Woot two stores updated in one day. I got this one back too. I am happy with where it is going now. I am going to change how I had it cus...well basically I have gotten better at writing. so without further wait! i give you chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR owns and i worship her for it!

* * *

"Amy?" Harry called again. " You there?"

"Yeah… umm harry?" she whispered "can we talk after class?"

"For sure" he smiled at her and turned to "work" which basically meant he stared daggers into the back of Malfoy's head.

Amy was so confused. She liked Harry, but she loved Draco. You never forget your first love, people always said that to her. Stupid people, she thought. This was torture to have him in the same school and not touch him. Not hug him, kiss him, smell his cologne…god why was he still in her head. Maybe that wasn't the problem. The problem was he was still in her heart.

Amy and Harry walked outside after class, they just walked. He grabbed her hand, she didn't resist but she wanted to. He can't do this to himself. I will never be able to love him the way I love Draco. It isn't possible. The butterfly's she get when she senses Draco is more then she got when she kissed Harry. Chalk that up as another mistake. How could she have been so stupid? Draco had told her he loved to go to the tower? Is that why she went? Did she know she was going to be caught? Yes she sighed silently. She knew he would be there. All she had wanted was to talk to him away from everyone, to see if the old Draco was there. But then Harry turned up and everything went wrong. This just wasn't fair to anyone involved.

"Amy you're being awfully quiet. Anything wrong?" she wanted to scream at him _yes there is something wrong, this is wrong, we are wrong, this isn't how it was supposed to be!_ But she didn't. She just smiled and kept walking with him.

Draco was watching them from a distance. How much he longed to be the one she was hold hands with. The one she laughed with. The one he held late at night. He loved her. He tried to deny that for the simple fact he wasn't allowed to love her. He hated Pansy, but he hated his father more. You see, it was his fathers fault he wasn't with her. He was just as excited for this as she was. He would finally have that stupid Pansy off his arm, how he hated everything about her. She was the most annoying person ever. But he was to be married to her. It was all arranged. He knew this when he met Amy, but choose to ignore it. He thought if he found a new pure-blood to marry that it would all be fine. But no, like wasn't that easy. He imagined himself and Amy sitting in the same spot Harry and her sat now. By the lake, holding each other like their life depended on it.

"Harry, listen, I really need to talk to you. And I need you to listen and not to hate me after I finish." This was so hard for her to say. She felt herself shiver. And then the butterfly's came. No, not now. He couldn't be out here. This was hard enough without him here to make her cry. She mentally gave up. She turned around to see none other the Draco Malfoy watching them from a distance. Not a big distance mind you. Harry turned around and scowled.

"what are you doing here, again? She doesn't want you around?" Harry snapped

"and she prefers your company?" Draco snapped back.

" I…" did she? She was looking like she was going to cry again. She couldn't still love him. She couldn't still want him, could she? Damn females!

"cant even answer can you? She loves me Potter!"

"enough" Amy screamed "I have had enough of you _Malfoy_" He winced at the use of that name. He hated that as well. "I don't want to listen to you anymore"

"well that is just to bad. You are going to listen to what I have to say."

"or what?" she was looking at him with such malace that she though she might burst

"you know you will regret it!" damnit he had her there

"fine" Harry couldn't believe it. This was not good. Why did he like her so much? Was she just a prize to him? No that couldn't be it. Or could it? How long had Draco and him been competing? This was the one thing that hurt him the most. Harry knew this. He knew it because of the way Draco looked at her. It hurt him more then anything to see her with Harry. When had he, Harry, become Draco?

"good" Draco said a little more sweetly" Amy listen, and don't stop me till I am done. Amy I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. You may not believe me but it is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. As amazing as this is I cant be with you. Even if I wanted nothing more then to be with you and die, I couldn't." he was starting to lost control of his emotions. This couldn't be happening. He was Draco Malfoy for god's sake! Snap out of it you Mudblood! "so, if I cannot be happy with you, I will damn well be happy without you." Err that doesn't make sence "I mean to say…I do not want you seeing him. You deserve a pure blood which he is not. Or did he tell you he was? I don't care how much you love him, or what to be with him. I do not want to see you two together. I said don't talk till I am done Potter. You love him I get that. But…"

"I don't love him, I don't even like him" oh no that was not the thing to say. She saw the life leave Harry. She couldn't speak. Did she just say that? She did like him. Just not like like him. Damnit why did her mouth have to talk for him? This wasn't fair. "that isnt what I meant!"

"no I understand. Draco said it right. I am just a half-blood. I'm not worthy of the air you two breath. If you will excuse me" and with that he was gone. Amy hurt to much to follow, or even speak. She looked at Draco through shinning eyes.

"good now he is gone. I wanted to really talk to you…" **smack **Amy slapped him as hard as she could and ran towards the castle. Draco stood there, with his heart bleeding for a gaping hole she just tore into him.


End file.
